lizard lick dog
by ww2killer
Summary: Dudley is a repo man and on one of his repos he meets the love of this life and she does too in this fanfition they will have some issues in there relanaship R&R and enjoy


Lizard lick dog

Hi guys I love that you like my story's so I'm making great tales so enjoy this kittyxdudley story one thing I don't own tuff or lizard lick tow but it is a great show but it and it give me an idea so enjoy and R&R

Chapter one a job goes bad to good

It's a nice beautiful day in North Carolina and we are going to a little towing service called lizard lick and the owner is a white dog wearing yellow orange sunglasses and wearing a shirt and a jean jacket and jean pants and boots

''Dudley you got a repo for you'' called in his phone was his friend whose name is Alex she's a fox with black hair double C breast and wears all black leather and has ear and tongue piercings

''ok just tax me the info what is it'' Dudley answers her

''it's a 1978 Dodge Lil Red Express Pickup truck'' its owner hasn't paid the payments she tells him

''ok me and rick will pick it up'' Dudley answers back and hanging up

Rick is Dudley's best friend they are like brothers rick is a white dog with some different colored spots and has tattoos with the lizard lick logo on his arms has blue sunglasses and has a crush on Alex

''rick we have to get a 1978 dodge red Lil express pick up and we have to get it fast'' Dudley calls rick on his wacky talky

''right'' rick answers back and drives off

They then get to the location it's in the woods and they drive near the entrance and they think of a plan

''ok the plan is you go sneak around the house and when it's clear I'll come in and hook up and get the hell out'' Dudley tells rick the plan

''alright'' rick says and runs in the woods

''ok what's the vent number'' Dudley calls through the ear phone it's 3641

''that the truck I'm I clear'' Dudley asked in a rush

''yah your clear'' rick answers

Dudley drives down the path and backs up and is half way done until

''HEY'' they turn to see the owner running towards them he's a teenager and he's a black colored fur cat

''what the hell are doing with my truck'' he yells at Dudley

''it's a reposition boy'' Dudley yells back

The teen try's to stop then but he false and they take his old truck

''BOY YOU JUST GOT LICKED'' Dudley yells out the window and the teen just gave them the finger and goes back

Dudley and rick are just relaxing in the office

''how are you two doing'' Alex asks

''we are just tired of being beat up and towing cars what do you think'' Dudley answers

''well I got a easy job so only Dudley can go you have to repo a 2000 Toyota pickup truck and it's a payment due it's just one women so no fight''

''ok I'll go'' Dudley answers and gets in his truck

He then arrives at the house where the truck is and then

''what excuse me what are you doing to my truck'' that woman tells Dudley

Dudley is hooking up the truck and he is looking down and can't see her face and she can't see his face as soon as Dudley is done he gets up and they see each other and just standing and look at each other not saying a think

Dudley is just can't stop looking at this girl cat who is wearing a shirt and a jean jacket and a really short shorts and has big double DD breasts and beautiful eyes green eyes tan fur

And the woman can't stop staring at Dudley at his muscular arms his blue eyes and she is single and the other men that this woman has gone out with Dudley is more handsome

Soon Dudley finally says something

''are-are you Mrs. Kitty katswell'' Dudley tells her

''y-yes I am'' kitty answers back

''well you haven't paid your truck and…I have to tow it'' Dudley says while trying not to look at her cleavage and kitty can't stop looking at his big muscular arms

''well you can get your truck back at my lot of'' Dudley tells her

''o-o-ok thanks see you later'' kitty says while grapping the note and Dudley goes to the side of his truck but bumbles the bomber and he's a bit embarrassed and leaves

The next day

Alex is reading a magazine on biker chicks then kitty walks in and rings the bell to get her truck back and in her thoughts (wonder where that handsome dog is)

Alex soon tells Dudley to take her to the lot to get her truck as he hears a girl cat wants her truck back he bolts to help her

''so if you were to fallow me madam'' Dudley tells kitty and holding the door for her

''well thank you handsome'' kitty tells him in a sexy tone and putting hand on his chest Dudley blushes and Alex just sees Dudley love stroke and just continuing reading

''so how is it being a repo man'' kitty ask him while walking

''it's dangerous a few times almost getting shot a few stabbes'' Dudley tells her and lifting his shirt and has seven cutes and kitty just is lost at his abs

''so do you have a boyfriend'' Dudley asks while taking off the car boot

''no I haven't but I dumped only 3 guys why'' kitty answers him wondering why would he ask

''what about you I had a couple but they all cheated me'' Dudley answers

''ok you just need to get the keys from Alex'' Dudley tells kitty while getting up

''ok'' kitty answers him

''ok Alex she's ready to go'' Dudley tells Alex

''alright hey kitty is it'' Alex asks kitty

''yes'' kitty answers back

''do you have a crush on him'' ask Alex soon points at Dudley while talking to rick

''yes'' kitty answers shy

''well tell you what I have a date with rick just to convenes him I love him you should join use as a double date'' Alex tells kitty while standing next to kitty

''well ok when and where'' kitty asks

''how about at 8 PM at the BBQ grill'' Alex answers

''ok it's a date'' kitty says and leaves

Soon its 6 PM and the gang is getting things ready to close up

''alright boys lets go home and get a shower and get all nice'' Alex tells rick and Dudley while they look confused

''why would we'' rick asks

''because you two have a double date my and rick and Dudley with kitty'' Alex breaks the ice

''WHAT'' both rick and Dudley yell and spit their soda and water they were drinking

''I set Dudley with kitty and you and me rick don't think I know about you having a crush on me I seen the picture you have of me in your truck'' Alex tells rick while getting closer to him in his face

''so let's get ready'' Dudley says while getting his coat and turning off the lights and leaving

All right this is chapter 1 I hoped you enjoyed it and I hope you will like the rest of the story and chapter 2 coming soon this has been ww2killer and please R&R


End file.
